1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in practically a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus and computer instructions for managing and restoring data.
2. Description of Related Art
Network data processing systems are widely used by businesses and other entities. These networks include, for example, local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs). A network data processing system may be located within a single floor or building. In other cases, a network data processing system may be found in several buildings or even in different cities or countries.
These network data processing systems are used for conducting business and performing other tasks within an entity. Network administrators and other information technology professionals maintain and expand network data processing systems. These administrators and professionals maintain backup systems for insuring redundancy of data within a network data processing system. Backup data may be stored on different media, such as tapes, disc drives, optical discs, or network attached devices. This backup data may be used to restore damaged or missing files on the network data processing system. In maintaining and expanding the network data processing system, new computers may be provisioned for use in the network data processing system or application may be provisioned onto computers. A computer is provisioned by installing the necessary files on the computer such that the computer may be used in the network data processing system. This provisioning may include, for example, setting up the entire computer including the operating system and applications or may involve installing a single application.
In backing up data to tape, the time needed to backup the data and restore the data is lengthy and may take a long amount of time as compared to other types of media. For example, disc drives provide a faster mechanism for backing up and restoring data. Both types of media require a large amount of storage space. These types of centralize storage systems include storage libraries and network attached storage systems. These types of systems are often expensive to purchase and maintain.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for backing up and restoring data in a network data processing system.